The Lost Tales of Nirn and Aman: Journey
by Ex-Durandal 24
Summary: Nirn and Aman, these two worlds live peacefully until they have come across each other, now, wars ravage the land and one man was sent to ask for peace even if he must travel across the two worlds to seek peace. He brought his sons with him now what will it takes to complete their journey


**This my first time writing a story so please leave comments and reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls Series and the Lord of the Rings Books & Movies. **

**The Lost Tales of Nirn and Aman: Journey**

Author: Bonjello Figueroa

"_When two worlds collide, what do you think will happen? Nirn and Aman, the worlds that had a Great War since they have met; now they want peace. Peace, what is peace? What does it take to declare peace? Does it need people's lives to obtain or just a thing that needs to be taken action?" -Bonjello Figueroa_

Prologue: War of the Two Worlds

All of you thought that I told all the stories of the two worlds but my answer is no, I've never spoke about the combining of Nirn of the 9 divines and the Aman of the Valar. Now shall we begin? It began long ago far away to the north in the continent of Atmora, where the ancestor of the Nords had come from, when Ysgramor the Great asked the divines to create a new world with the Valar of Aman and create a stop from the Great War between the two worlds that run through a millennia.

28th of Frostfall 1st Age year 2361

Ysgramor said: "Oh! Great divines, I only wanted to create peace between this and the other world, because there is too much blood shed and the people are losing all of their hope, they just wanted to create a one prosperous world and they only wanted it not from themselves nor for us but for all the people between the two worlds." Then Akatosh the greatest of the 9 replied worried: "My son, what you ask is very hard, but if you insist we can do that but are you willing to become the messenger to the gateway between our world and that one? If you said no, we shall continue the war until one of the worlds has been destroyed, if you said yes we shall rebuild many things while you are away." Then Ysgramor added: "Can I bring my two sons so I can have some followers?" Yes, you can." Akatosh replied smiling. "I take my leave then milord." Ysgramor said back. After that Ysgramor left the Hall of the Divines he go straight back at his house.

29th of Frostfall 1st Age year 2361

Ysgramor reached his house and his family welcomed him. Lydia his wife said: "How is your talked with the divines?" Ysgramor replied with joy on his voice: "They approved my request, and I must prepare for the long journey to the gateway then to Aman." "Fine then, go on prepare all the things that you need." she said. "Wait; there is another thing that I must tell you." She replied with suspicion: "What is it?" Ysgramor replied: "I will bring our sons with me as one of my request to the 9." Then she said: "Why? They don't have any knowledge in the outside world." "That is why I will bring them with so they can learn what must be done if they are in the wilderness." He replied with a smile. "Fine then, I will not have grudge to you to the 9. Go now! Ysgramor, go to where your fate leads you." She said happily. Then after few days of preparing, Ysgramor and his sons Yngol and Yngvild bid their farewell to everyone that lives in their city. Just after they left the town, Yngol and Yngvild asked their father this: "Father, why we need to go there and why you did you bring us?" The sons asked him. Then he said carefully: "I brought you here so you both can become more familiar to your surroundings, not just in our region, come on, we have long ways to go yet." They travelled through the night and when the dawn rises they've reached the port.

30th of Frostfall 1st Age year 2361

In this day Ysgramor and his two sons arrived in the port of the ancient Atmora, and they are boarding a ship named _Northern Maiden _which will lead them to Island of Solsthein to the Imperial Province of Skyrim in the continent of Tamriel. "Skyrim, Ah! The Province of the Nords, Greatest in Tamriel." Ysgramor said cheerfully. "What is so special about Skyrim?" Yngol asked, "Skyrim, the fairest of all the province in Tamriel the trading centre in Tamriel although it is located in the north reaches of Tamriel." Ysgramor replied with smile on his face. In the early noon the board the ship and their baggage has been kept safe while their weapons and armour stayed with them. Ysgramor's battle-axe isdeadly to the elves as ever as but heavier than you think, the helm of Yngol is very sturdy that can shield your head against destruction spells like Fireball, and the sword of Yngvild can penetrate to the stoutest armour.

10th of Sun's Dusk 1st age year 2361

Ten Days later still on board on the Northern Maiden Ysgramor had been contacted by Talos or we know as Tiber Septim the 9th Divine in the Hall of the Divines founder of Imperial Legion and Ysgramor is shocked because it is his first time to talk in him. Talos said: "Greetings, son of Atmora I have a message for you, in the next few weeks before you arrive in Tamriel, a storm will come and beware of it." "What do you mean?" Ysgramor said in shock, "This storm is no natural storm, it can destroy your ship in an instant if you sailed through it and last warning, many pirates are lurking in the Sea of Ghost, so be careful." Talos said with a warning of destruction. "Thank you for the warning." Ysgramor said with a smile, "Wait! Before I go, a fleet of Imperial Soldiers are waiting for you to arrive near Solsthein Island." Talos said, "I will talk with the captain about the storm that you said and I will arrive in time. Farewell milord." Ysgramor smiled. Then Talos left his mind and returned to the hall of the Divines, Ysgramor got up from his bed and go straight in the Captain's Cabin and talk about what Talos said to him. After few minutes of talking, Ysgramor with the crew of the ship began the preparations for the incoming storm.

15th of Sun's Dusk 1st age year 2361

In the final days of their journey, a storm has come and Talos was right, it was very powerful and very destructive after a few hours they are already sailing in the storm and they are almost killed because of the lightning strikes and the very huge waves that devastated many boats that they saw in the sea. Ysgramor said: "Faster! Faster! We must tighten all the ropes and protect the riggings." "Everyone! Prepare yourselves; a huge wave is coming faster." Ysgramor continued. When the wave has finally pass out, they all stand up fix many things that has been broken or destroyed.

20th of Sun's Dusk 1st age year 2361

Five days after the storm, Ysgramor finally saw the Island of Solsthiem and the Imperial Fleet that is waiting for them and to be escorted from Solsthiem to Solitude City Docks then continue on horse. Few hours later Ysgramor and his sons finally docked their ship and be repaired in the Port city of Raven Rock south of Solsthiem, they rested first in the Tavern inside the city. While resting, Ysgramor and his sons talk about their final journey to the Province of Skyrim, and about the people in there. "Skyrim, its people is very kind and honest; they are also full of great soldiers the Nordic Men of the north." Ysgramor said with a joyful smile. "Father, have you ever been in Skyrim?" Yngvild said. "Yes, maybe ten times already and my last visit is very bad." He replied. "Why?" Yngol asked him. "Because of the Civil War, that started by killing the High King Torygg of Solitude. It is not the most pleasant day in Skyrim because the one who kill him Ulfric Stormcloak the Jarl of Windhelm, leader of the rebellion against the Empire." Ysgramor said "Alright, enough talk sleep until you can, we have still a long way to Skyrim. As the night pass Ysgramor and his sons sleep in a good mood.

21st of Sun's Dusk 1st age year 2361

In the morning Ysgramor wake up early to check for their belongings and help to fix the ship and after few hours, they are ready to sail. Ysgramor returned to the tavern and wake up his sons and brought all their belongings to the ship and walk in the city to and to the docks and walk inside the ship. After the preparations, they sailed through the cold winds of the Sea of Ghost with the escort of the Imperial fleet.

30th of Sun's Dusk 1st age year 2361

After hours of safe travelling, they arrived in the Great City of Solitude, capital of Skyrim throne of the high king. Ysgramor said: "Well, we are here now in the capital of Skyrim, Solitude we will prepare our travel inland to the border and we will enter the Province of Cyrodiil. Then take a break in the town of Bruma and travel straight to the Imperial City." "Father, may I ask, why do we need to go in Cyrodiil, isn't that very far?" Yngvild asked while worrying about his question. "Yes, it is far, but the gateway between the two worlds is located in the White-Gold Tower in the Imperial City." Ysgramor replied. In this day Ysgramor entered the majestic city of Solitude, found an inn and entered; after he entered he saw a beautiful place that makes the inn very comfortable. After few hours of resting, Ysgramor and his sons prepare the start of their journey from Solitude to Imperial City.

2nd of Evening Star 1st age year 2361

One day after they left Solitude they visited the Former Dwarf city of Markarth being ruled by the Nords. They entered the huge city and Ysgramor was shocked on what he saw, a man with a knife readying to stab a vendor and shouted this: "For the Forsworn!" but the guards acted quickly and killed the man with a note on his pocket saying that they will retake the city from the Nords. Ysgramor wanted to stay in Markarth but they are running out of time, instead he bought a mead to drink while traveling. Few hours after they left Markarth, they arrived in the Village of Karthwasten but they did not stop, just continued traveling north-west then west to the plains of Whiterun Hold. In the night, they set up a camp near a cave where they tell stories about the places they have already been.

3rd of Evening Star 1st age year 2361

In the morning they packed out immediately because of some bandits lurking in some caves, after they continued their journey they saw the village of Rorikstead and they stopped there to eat some breakfast in the inn and left immediately to the City of Whiterun where the great horse riders resides. They entered the city and Ysgramor said: "Many things have change in this place; it becomes bigger and acquired many citizens to live in. Ysgramor and his Companions go straight to the inn and rested after hours of horse riding. Ysgramor have visited Whiterun before, and many things have change here but there is something that bothers him. He thinks for hours and he remembered that he must visit his old friend here in Whiterun. He needs to visit him in Dragonsreach the house of the Jarl Balgruuf the Greater his old friend. "Ah, Dragonsreach, the Great hall of Whiterun where the great dragon Numinex has been imprisoned by the Jarl Olaf One-Eye from Mt Anthor. Until today the skull of Numinex still adorns the Great Hall of Dragonsreach, above the throne of the Jarl." Ysgramor said to his companions. "Can you visit that place?" One of his companions asked. "Of course I can, my friend is still the Jarl, last time I saw him is five years ago, I wonder what will his expression when he see me."

5th of Evening Star 1st age year 2361

In their third day in Whiterun, Ysgramor took his chance and visited along with his two sons the Dragonsreach. They climbed the high stairs in reached the citadel and entered the doors of the Palace and with a surprise the Court Wizard Farengar Secret-Fire is standing the front door and said: "Who are you?!" Ysgramor replied in a calm voice: "I am Ysgramor the friend of Jarl Balgruuf from Atmora." "Wait a minute, did you say Ysgramor? The Jarl is not busy at the moment so you can speak to him." Farengar replied with a surprise in his face. "Very Well, thank you." Ysgramor replied with a smile. He walks until he saw Balgruuf sitting on his throne with a surprise in his face and he said: "Ysgramor? What are you doing here; it's been a long time since I saw you. Come on I have many things that I need to show to you." What is it?" Ysgramor asked. "Just come with me, you will see." Balgruuf replied "Fine just hurry up." Ysgramor said. Balgruuf replied with only a smile. Balgruuf show his plans for the defence of Whiterun for the incoming Stormcloak attack to take the city from the Imperials, but Ysgramor said that he cannot join the defence for he is in an urgent situation. Ysgramor bid farewell to Balgruuf and left the city to travel straight to the border. At night they passed the village of Riverwood and travelled south to the village of Helgen then straight to the border.

6th of Evening Star 1st age year 2361

In the cold morning of Skyrim, they reach the border and talk with some Imperial Guards to let them pass, Ysgramor showed his certificate of Authenticity to enter the Province and go the Imperial City. The guards were shocked when they read the certificate and immediately let them pass. Ysgramor and his companions travelled in horseback to the town of Bruma and take a break from the long Journey from Skyrim to Cyrodiil. In the afternoon, they've reach the town and rested for a moment. Ysgramor said to his companions: "We have only few hours left from the City and we must make haste." "Yes sir!" They replied, Ysgramor continued: "Prepare to leave by dusk." After few hours of resting and restocking of supplies, they started to walk to reach Imperial City.

7th of Evening Star 1st age 2361

In the morning, they reach the great bridge to the Imperial Lake and City, they talk to the guards and demands entry and Ysgramor shown his certificate again and they let them pass. "The great City of Imperial City, throne of the Empire, great stronghold of the Septim bloodline." Ysgramor said in awe, after few minutes, they entered the Great Gate of the City and greeted by the Head of the Elder Council and the Emperor Martin Septim. "Greetings good sir." The Head of the council said. "We were waiting for your arrival; let's go as we need you to cross the Gateway in haste." The council head continued. "You are Ysgramor right?" The emperor Martin asked. "Yes, milord." They talked about many things and head straight to the tallest tower in the Empire - the White-Gold Tower. They entered the doors and headed to the Second Level to prepare their needs in the travelling to Aman. The Council is waiting for them and greeted them with pleasure. Few hours after the preparation, they headed to the top of the tower and the High Councillors prepared their spell to open the gates to the other dimension. After a few minutes of recharging their spell, they began opening the doors and they entered the dimension and they will need to journey through it for two days and to Middle-earth.

9th of Evening Star 1st age 2361

After 2 days of travelling, they reached the other gateway and they are welcomed by the Host of Eldar or known as the Elves of Middle-Earth and they talk about how they will start their negotiations on stopping the Great War and bring peace between the two worlds. The leaders of the Elves - Lady Galadriel and her spouse Lord Celeborn with Lord Elrond of Imladris or known as Rivendell. After a few minutes, and the arrival of the Istari or the Order of the Five Wizards with only four wizards left because of the treachery of their leader Saruman the White who were sent by the Valar from Valinor or known as the Undying Lands where the Gods of Aman resides atop Mount Taniquetil where they sit in the Hall of Mandos the Son of Eru Illuvatar the Creator of the World. The arrival of the wizards change their plans on how they will travel to the western lands of Valinor and Gandalf the White spoke about the plan of going to the City of Minas Tirith the capital of men and replenish their supplies then travel west to the city of Edoras the home of the horse-lords and acquire new horse for their travel north-west to the hidden valley of Rivendell and rest then travel west to the town of Bree then to the home of the Hobbits - The Shire and to the Tower Hills and westward to the Elven Port city of Mithlond known as the Grey Havens and board a ship to Valinor and do what must they do. To be continued…

_All Names, Character References, Locations and Dates where based from the Elder Scrolls Anthology and the Lord of the Rings trilogy. Disclaimer: I do not own these titles and this is for entertainment purposes only._


End file.
